i_love_monster_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Hauntia Vondergeist
Hauntia Vondergeist is Spectra's distant cousin who transfered to Monster High. Bio Name: Hauntia Vondergeist. Age: Well...I got murdered at the age 14, so I'm 14 in ghost years. Monster Parent: The Haunted Ghosts. Killer Style: I like to dress up with chains, ball chains and things like that, and a hint of goth. Freaky Flaw: I can become invisible and walk like other monsters besides ghosts. Pet: My pet puppy ghost named Spooky. Favorite Activity: Having fun haunting and scaring monsters at Monster High, helping Spectra with the Ghostly Gossip and writing fangtastic stories to sell at Monster High! Biggest Pet Peeve: When people get mad at me because I scare them. I mean, it's just a joke! Favorite Subject: History, I love knowing about the past! And Swimming, I just love when I can scare monsters under water! Well, I love Music, too! Least Favorite Subject: Well...Something that I don't have fun in and what seems quite boring. Favorite Color: Black, blood red, anything kind purple, hot pink,dark green and grey. They're all totally my style! Favorite Food: I love Strawberries! They're sweet, sometimes sour, but always yummy, just like me! BFFs: Spectra Vondergeist is my best cousin and Frankie Stein and her gang are my friends, too! Diary: Hauntia Vondergeist's Diary -I'll scare the death out of you if you even dare to touch my diary! So please, don't read.- Personality Hauntia is fun, outgoing, helpful, careful and funny. She is always jumpy and loves having fun, but she can get very scary sometimes. She loves to create new fun things, dance, sing, listen to music, and write stories to sell at Monster High. She loves to do pranks and scare monsters or teachers for fun, she also scares or does pranks on Headless Headmisstress Bloodgood. She loves hanging out with her cousin, Spectra, or to have fun with Frankie and her other ghoulfriends, but she finds Cleo a bit annoying and acting like a show-off so that makes her a bit uncomfortable but can always tell Cleo about it so she stops. She doesn't like normies alot because she got murdered by one, which is Van Hellscream. Hauntia is sweet and kind towards others and doesn't get upset or gets her feelings hurt that easily. Appearance Hauntia has white pale skin and dark green hair that she ties into a side ponytail. She has bangs covering a bit of her head's left side, she ties her hair with a black hair tie. She has a bright red right eye and a bright yellow left eye. Her casuals consists a black shirt that covers her neck and is short-sleeve, the sleeves are dark purple and the shirt has chains all around it. She wears light grey pants that reaches till her knees. She wears a hot pink heel on her right leg and a black one on her left one, they're both cover with chains and the heel is a ball-chain. She puts blood red lipstick. And she wears a chained bracelete on her left arm. Gallery Hauntia.png|Hauntia HauntiaDT.png|Dead Tired HauntiaGR.png|Ghouls Rule HauntiaSS.png|Skull Shores HauntiaGB.png|Gloom Beach HauntiaDiary.jpg|Hauntia's Diary Relationships Family Hauntia is the daughter of The Haunted Ghosts and is Spectra's distant cousin who transfered to Monster High. Friends She very good cousins with Spectra and is best friends with Frankie and her friends. She is also very great best friends with Bubblegum Candy. Enemies Hauntia has no enemies but dislikes Toralei and the Werecat Twins. Romance Hauntia is dating Jackson/ Holt. Category:MonsterGirl2002's Pages Category:Monster Girls Category:Original Characters Category:OCs Category:Original Girl Characters Category:Girl OCs Category:Ghosts Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:OC Girls